What you need to FIGHT for!
by Kiri Ketchup
Summary: Not everything is what it seems, to the girl with the hidden destiny, to the boy fighting his evil side, Love is their only saviour but what really do you need to fight for?


**What you need to fight for**

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Love is like a battle field"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A flock of birds thrilled through the sky in the early misty morning as sweet smelling aroma of fresh bread drifted through the small village around the coast.

A young man sorting out a pile boxes spotted a pink haired woman walking down the street "Mornin' Miss Saya, it's a cold day today," he greeted.

"Aye it is," she cried back rubbing her hands together as she crunched her way along, a puff of steam escaped her pale shivering lips

She trudged down to the farm searching for her only child "Anna! Anna! Where are you?" she shouted.

Silence was a reply of her call, she walked to the cow-shed where she last saw her, "Anna." she saw the pink haired girl sleeping on the hay

she let out a sigh with relief.

Anna stirred, a light chilly wind drifted through the shed as Miss Saya clutched herself for warmth.

She walked to the window and was about to close when the lonely looking house caught her eye.

* * *

A young teenage girl stood up, crossed herself and stared at the window to only see her reflection, her long dark brown messy hair hugged her heart shaped face, with big brown bottomless eyes void with any emotion, her peach plump lips, but her complexion as white as snow.

She glared before standing up and reached for her russet woollen tunic lying on the floor she pulled it over her polka-dotted undershirt and undergarments.

"_Something bad is going to happen" _she thought as she walked to close the door.

* * *

A little boy was standing on the coastline shivering, he crouched down and took a stone of many and threw it.

Plop. The sound echoed along the eerie coastline as the boys big green eyes widened, he saw a humongous ship sail past with a skull flag.

He screamed, turning to run he suddenly fell to the ground blood splattered everywhere.

"So loud." Said a annoyed voice.

A teenage boy with dark raven hair as black as the night smirked, his pure blood eyes full of darkness, sharp features with his pierced eyebrows held a pistol, this man was unattainable yet he was irresistible.

He was bad news.

_Really _bad news.

* * *

The scream.

The gun shot.

Echoed through the silent air to the village.

The signal had been rung.

The silent village stirred as people opened doors and windows wondering what the sound was and where it was coming from.

Suddenly a woman came running " My son!! My son!!" she cried, " My SON IS DEAD!!!" she screamed with anguish.

It rang, her cries first came silence then came screams shouts of alert.

Miss Saya walked out of the shed, seeing the chaos in the village before her very eyes, She heard the name blood crimson.

Blood crimson where the most feared Pirates in all nations, they search every corner of the world looking for the Legendary Treasure, this treasure was no ordinary it had the power to control the world, but every village they searched was destroyed they had never been any survivors left.

Miss Saya went straight to action " Anna! WAKE UP!" she screamed, Anna bolted up with fright.

"What is it ma?!?" she yawned, Saya only needed to say two words 'Blood Crimson' Anna instantly stood up and they both ran outside.

Both there eyes widened with fright as they saw them walking down the street with the scent of death around them.

They held each others hand tightly and closed their eyes, waiting for their deaths.

* * *

Mikan held her locket in her hand she turned it over.

S.T.A.Y A.L.I.V.E, was in scripted, Mikan clearly knew what it meant.

She went to her dresser and got her hairbrush she stood back, closed her eyes and threw it out the window.

Natsume saw the hairbrush heading towards him, but in a blink of an eye he got his pistol and shot the hair brush to pieces.

He stared at the window where it came from, his eyes turning bright red "Get the girl in there and bring her to me" he said darkly.

* * *

Mikan blinked 'why the hell did i do that' she thought, Mikan ran down the stairs to the back door when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

She had been shot.

* * *

LOADDSSS of scene jumps their lol thxs **haurs **think that's your name lol you helped me with some ideas.

PLS REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
